


Ready, Aim, Fire

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Blood and Violence, Major Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: This was it. The final battle to end the intergalactic war. What could possibly go wrong? Let's hope Murphy's Law doesn't go into effect.





	Ready, Aim, Fire

        The dust was settling around Lance as he lifted himself up during the battle. His left arm was cut, the blood oozing down in slow drops. Unfortunately, it was inevitable for it to get infected due to the musky air. Lance looked over to Keith to see his hair sweaty and sticking to his pale face. Keith held both blades tightly in his hands, shaking with undeniable fury.

        “Hey man. You okay?” Lance asked over the comms in a soft voice. The comms become frazzled due to the intensity of the raging battle. Who knows how long this one will last? The most important question is who will survive?

        “Peachy,” came the gruff reply from Keith as he tore down another sentry, still hacking his way towards their target. His movements became wild, almost animalistic.

        Lance sighed softly before contacting the others in their groups, “Hey team Punk. You still bueno out there?” Lance fiddled with the scope as he awaited an affirmative shooting a few sentries as the static message came through.

        “Still doing- Hunk on your-,” Pidge’s voice came through before being broken off with a scream of pain. Lance and Keith glanced at each other as they heard the horrific noise of gurgling blood before the eerie silence of the sentries moving along their path of destruction filled the comms.

        “Pidge come in. Pidge? PIDGE!” Keith ducked under the arm of a sentry before doing a slash behind him, cutting it successfully in half. His motions became even more reckless not allowing the preservation of his own life. Lance had to continue shooting the sentries right in front of Keith’s blind rage as he was ignorant to the oncoming enemies.

        It was a miracle Lance could shoot at this point. His eyes were covered in oncoming tears due to not knowing if Pidge was okay—or really anyone. The team had lost six souls that were close to them early in the battle. Their rebel allies—Rolo, Nyma, and Matt to name a few. Most of the Blade of Marmora including Krolia and Kolivan, which explained Keith’s current state of mind. Lance couldn’t imagine what would happen if Shiro died. He really didn’t want to imagine that. His hands shook as he continued to hear screaming from over the comms. He couldn’t tell who was screaming as he saw an explosion in the distance.

        The team sharpshooter turned his rifle over to the source of the explosion before choking as he realized that was Shiro’s target section. He just had to jinx the team with his thoughts. If only he didn’t think about how much this situation could get worse. His vision became blurry once more as tears fell from his eyes.

        “Shiro? Check-in Shrio?” Keith’s cracking voice broke through Lance’s thoughts. He listened for the reply of their old Black Paladin. Nothing. The only thing heard was grunting of who was left that warped the silence.

        Taking a risky glance at Keith, Lance noticed his shoulders getting tenser before seeing him rip one of the arms off a sentry with his bare hands. Lance quickly looked down at the map of each of the target points and whether they were down. His counted, making sure to double and tripled check, and noticed two of the five targets were down. So were two paladins. At least, he thinks it’s only two. He knows Hunk was near Pidge when she went down, maybe Hunk went down with her shortly after which means one tower will not be destroyed.

        “Hunk, buddy? You still good,” Lance spoke surprisingly calm. He waited to hear his best friend’s voice, hoping and praying Hunk managed to escape. At this point in the battle, he was afraid to leave Keith alone for fear of what the half-Galran would do to self-destruct. It was bad enough that two people who were close to him had perished so early in the flight.

        “As good as one can be when seeing another person stabbed right in front of them. Just perfectly fine. Not like this will scar me forever that one of my very close buddies is dead now. We haven’t even made it home yet,” Hunk grunted, voice cracking the further he kept talking before the sound of vomiting reached through the other’s headsets.

        “Hunk, have you gotten your target down yet?” Keith cut through, grimacing slightly at the various sounds in the background. His arm sweeping to cut off yet another sentry that was in his path.

        “Just about to. A couple more seconds. Trying to outrun these last few Galra,” Hunk wheezed as he made it to his target, “Bombs away guys. Wait, why does it smell like burning sporks in here?”

        “Burning  _sporks_? What do you mean Hunk?” a concerned Lance spoke as he switched between broadsword and sniper rifle flawlessly. The only response he is giving is the screams of his platonic soulmate and the crackling of fire right before Hunk’s target tower exploded in a supernova-like explosion.

        “Quiznak,” came the breathy voice of Keith as the current Black and Red Paladins ducked inside a small building for cover to catch their breath and to quickly mourn the fallen. His dark purple eyes tear up slightly knowing he’s never going to see the rest of his family ever again. Hunk died in a similar fashion that his father did, in a burst of fire.

        “Samurai?” the quietest voice the ocean blue-eyed paladin has ever emitted broke Keith’s resolve of not crying. His eyes roamed over the shaking form of Lance, who was currently sobbing against a wall. His hand reached out towards Keith. The ever-impulsive leader dragged Lance into his arms in an attempt to soothe and comfort.

        “Hey, Sharpshooter? I got you. Let it all out,” Keith softly spoke, hand combing through Lance’s hair after taking off their helmets to breath better. He dragged the two slowly onto the ground as they both took in each other’s comfort. Three targets down, two to go.

        “Lance? Keith?” Allura’s voice crackled through, breaking the two’s silent comforting, “Can anyone hear me? I fixed my coms. Hello?”

        “Hear you loud and semi-clear, Princess,” the raspy sound of Lance replied, eyes still shedding tears as Keith kept wiping them away softly.

        “Oh, thank god. Pidge? Shiro? Hunk? Can any of you hear me?” the oblivious Altean questioned.

        “They’re gone. Dead,” Keith sharply said, still holding Lance tightly like if he let go, he would be gone in a flash, just like the others.

        “No. No! You have to be wrong!” Allura broke as she was still en route to her target, “We were supposed to survive together! All of you were supposed to see your home again!” They could hear the grunting of enemies being destroyed.

        “Princess? There are more ships coming in,” the somber tone that Coran had broken through the paladin’s suffering. Everything was going wrong. Murphy’s law was in effect. What can go wrong, will go wrong.

        “I’m almost to my target, hold on,” Allura commanded as she fought her way. Once she arrived in the area she went to work, quickly setting the explosives in the designated spots for maximum damage. The timer was set and ready to go as she hurried out of the room only to be stopped by large creatures. They were giant spiders. Carnivorous.

        “Guys, I have a bit of a problem. I seemed to have encountered-” Allura cut herself off with a scream of pain as one arm was ripped off before the rest of her was devoured into the spider’s digestive tract.

        “Allura?” Coran questioned as the Galra ships came closer to the single giant ship: The Castle. Coran took a deep sigh before he made up his mind.

        The two paladins that had been comforting each other earlier had made their way into the last target area, hands entwined and swords out. They squeezed tighter when they heard another death of a fellow paladin. Lance and Keith were the last two paladins alive. Neck and neck. Back to back. The two moved as one unit, slicing left and right to hold off the hordes of incoming Galra.

        “Lance? Keith?” Coran spoke as a crackle in the two remaining headsets. They could hear his voice in distress as he continued on, “You finish this fight, boys. I hope you make it home.”

        “Coran! No!” Lance screamed in agony as he looked out the small window to see the castle turn into a ramming position. Coran wasn’t going to survive this. He watched as the castle rammed into the remaining Galran ships before exploding in pieces. His space family completely gone. The only one left with him was Keith. For now. Lance’s vision was clouded by more tears as he dehydrated himself even more. As he was struggling to protect Keith’s back while the explosives were being laid about, he felt his side get nicked by a bullet. He whirled around, his bayard changing into his rifle mid-turn, and took a deadly shot. He let out a breath before falling back into Keith.

        “Let’s get out of here, Blue,” Keith smiled, his eyes not into it. He grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him away from the room. Unfortunately, Lance was still in a state of shock as a soldier took aim for his back. The shot fired, and time moved in slow motion as Keith dived in front of Lance, taking the shot. He collapsed on top of Lance as the soldier’s life faded. Keith knew he wasn’t going to make it.

        “Keith? Buddy?” Lance shook as he turned Keith over in his arms only to pull away to find his hand coated in blood. Tears started forming as he dragged himself and Keith to a wall to lean against. He called out again, “Red? Samurai?”

        “Lance?” a soft voice broke out from Keith. His entire frame was shaking. He knew this was it. The end. He smiled softly to try and reassure Lance that everything would be okay.

        “You’re not allowed to die on me. You know that, right? You better-” Lance was cut off with a soft kiss from Keith. It was a mix of dust, blood, and salt. Lance  _knew_  Keith was not going to survive this. His samurai. His universe.

        “Hey, Lance? Guess you’re cradling me in your arms,” Keith’s smile dropped slowly as his eyes started to shut. The life draining quickly from him. At least he got to say goodbye.

        “Mi corazón? Por favor. No,” Lance’s voice cracked as he pulled the corpse closer to his chest, rocking slowly. Tears fell rapidly. They didn’t have a chance together. Lance looked up, wiping the tears away from his face before realizing, he was too close to the blast radius. It was too late as the timer went off and the entire facility went up in flames along with the final paladin.

        1,326 rebels were left to remain victorious over the Galra empire but at the cost of the Blade of Marmora and the entirety of Voltron. Hopefully, the next generation of paladins would be just as strong as the fallen ones. Until then, Voltron is just a legend and a story to tell children.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops? I'm sorry? Also may be edited later.


End file.
